Tokyo mew mew campamento del amor
by Lachicadekisshuypai
Summary: los cyniclones estan de regreso y junto con las mew's se iran todas las vacaciones de campamento y hallaran el amor en el camino PxL IxK PxT MxS ZxK


Tokyo mew mew campamento del amor Tokyo mew mew campamento del amor Resumen: Los cyniclones estan de regreso y junto con las mew mew's iran a un campamento todas las vacaciones y hallaran el amor en el camino. Disclaimer:TMM no me pertenese, si fuera asi Kisshu e Ichigo se hubieran casado añ igual que Lettuce y pai; y pudding hubiera besado a Taruto. Capitulo 2. Viaje y confesiones P.O.V Ichigo Todas estabamos en el cafe "trabajando" aunque solo habia dos clientes en todo el cafe, yo tenia mi premio en el bolsillo, solo esperabamos a que los clientes se fueran para hablar. Una vez se fueron este Kisshu,Pai y Taruto se quitaron los medallones que Shirogane les dio para convertirse en Humanos, osea, solo escondian sus orejas. Una vez se los quitaron se sentaron en una mesa al igual que nosotras. -Y que hisiste ayer Koneko-chan?-Dijo Kisshu acercandose a mi con su tipica sonrisa. -Mm, nada interesante y tu?- dije tratando de no verlo a los ojos para no sonrojarme. -Igual nada, solo a Pai que una loca le llamo confesandole su amor-. Yo hise la que no sabia nada pero le di una vista rapida a lettuce y podia ver como se iba poniendo más palida cada vez. -que tienen planeado hacer hoy?- Dijo Mint salvando a la pobre de Lettuce que poco le faltaba para combulcionarse. -Hm, Pudding no hara nada interesante na no da!- ella tenia su tipica sonrisa, era cierto, ahora ella podia estar relajada ya que no tenia que cuidar a sus hermanos mas desde que llego la niñera y maestra de su hermanita. -Mm, yo tampoco tengo nada interesante que hacer, mis fotos ya terminaron-. Dijo Sakuro con su expresion fria. -Yo, tampoco voy a hacer nada- dijo Lettuce con voz un poco baja tratando de recuperarse por lo de hace rato -Pues si tienen algo que hacer hoy y el resto de las vacaciones- dije parandome con una sonrisa. -A que te refieres Ichigo?- Dijo Mint igual de curiosa que los demas. -Se acuerdan de las rifas de ayer en le noche?- Dije preguntando a Pudding, Mint y Lettuce, estas solo me miraron mas curiosas -Si Ichigo one-chan, esa rifa en la que pudding no gano nada na no da-. Dijo pudding bajando la cabeza -Pues adivinen quien si gano?- dije sacando los 10 pases al campamento -Wow- todas las chicas se acercaron a mi viendo los boletos -Y a donde iremos?- Dijo mint -Al bosque de campamento solos, tengo boletos para nosotras, ademas para Shirogane, Keiichiro, Taruto, Pai y señalando a todos-Que dicen aceptan?-. -Por mi esta bien- Dijo shirogane -Yo igual- Dijo keiichiro con su tipica sonrisa -Yo tambien voy, Koneko-chan- Dijo Kisshu acercandose mucho a mi, asiendome sonrojar. -A mi me gusta mucho la idea- Dijo Lettuce con una sonrisa ya recuperada -Entonces yo tambien voy-. Dijo Pai poniendose a lado de Lettuce mirendola muy fervientemente haciendo que toda la tranquilidad que habia logrado se fuera el caño, ya que Lettuce se sonrojo hasta la medula y viendo hacia otro lado. -Yo no tengo nada mas interesante que hacer-. Dijo mint con su tipica arrogancia. -Yo igual voy, necesito un respiro- Dijo Zakuro. -Yo y Taru-Taru tambien vamos na no da!- Dijo Pudding abrazando a Taruto -Que no me llames asi!- Dijo Taruto todo sonrojado. P.O.V Normal. -Bien entonses llamare para confirmar- Dijo Ichigo agarrando su celular para llamar. -Si, acepto el premio, si, esta bien, si, ¿A que horas?-. Dijo Ichigo por el celular antes de ponerse palida y con un rostro horrorizado- esta bien, byebye-. -Que paso, Koneko chan, que te dijeron?- Dijo un Kisshu muy preocupado agarrando de los hombros a la peli-roja. -Tenemos que estar alla a las 8:00 a.m y el viaje es de una hora, Tendre que pararme temprano!- Decia verdaderamente asustada mientras que todos se les caia su gotita tipo anime. -Bueno, entonses mañana todos aqui a las 6:30 a.m entendido? Asi nos dara tiempo de arreglar todo para irnos, usaremos la camioneta del cafe-. Dijo Shirogane todo despreocupado del melodrama que habia echo Ichigo -Ok!- Dijeron todos. Tiempo despues de platicas las chicas se fueron para acomodar todo para mañana. -Lettuce!-Dijo la peli-roja acercandose a su amiga antes de que se fuera. -Si, Ichigo-san?-. -Nose si te gustaria quedarte a dormir en mi casa, esque esta muy sola y no me quiero imaginar que haria yo sola en la noche-. Dijo Ichigo con piel de gallina. -Oh, claro Ichigo-san, solo empaco mis cosas y voy contigo-. Lettuce le decia con su tipica sonrisa. -Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato byebye-. Decia la peliroja alejandose. Una vez que llego a donde vivia fue primero con los vecinos para avisarles que saldria y si le hacian el inmeso favor de cuidar su casa, una vez que aceptaron se fue a arreglar sus cosas para el campamento, estaba acabando cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Al abrir vio a lettuce con una maleta de viaje y un pequeño bolso. -Hola Lettuce, pasa-. Dijo invitando a pasar a la peli-verde. -Muchas gracias Ichigo-san, perdon por la tardanza pero tuve que convencer a mis padres de que estaria bien-. Decia Lettuce dejando su maleta cerca de la puerta. Siguieron platicando mientras acomodaban las cosas de Ichigo y se acomodaban para dormir en la sala. -Oye Ichigo-san-. Dijo lettuce acostada en la colchoneta al lado izquierdo de la peli-roja -Que pasa?- -Era cierto lo que le dijiste a Mint-san, de que solo vez a Kisshu-san como un hermano?-. Esa pregunta sorprendio a Ichigo, estaba dudosa en si decirle o no, pero luego una idea surgio por su mente -Si te contesto tu tambien me respondes una duda?-. Lettuce tardo un poco pensando sobre el trato pero despues asintio con la cabeza, Ichigo solo dio un gran suspiro. -La verdad nose bien, al principio, cuando todavia eramos enemigos solo le veia un poco de lastima y no le prestaba atencion porque en ese entonces me obsesione con Aoyama, pero, al irse Aoyama, hace ya un año, pues, veo a Kisshu de diferente forma, aveces cuando me mira fijamente no dejo de sonrojarme, y casi siempre espero que me dirija una mirada como aquella vez que me pidio que me fuera con el-. Los ojos de Ichigo miraban hacia la nada surmergidos en recuerdos, cuando Kisshu se fue, cuando aoyama termino con ella para irse a estudiar lejos, en ese entonces los cyniclones ya habian regresado y kisshu era el que la consolaba por su "corazon roto", aun dejando de lado sus sentimientos, kisshu siempre estuvo con ella. -Ichigo-san ¿Estas bien?-. Dijo lettuce sacando de su mente a la peli-roja -Si lettuce solo estaba recordando- derrepente la mirada de Ichigo cambio de nostalgica a malvada- Ahora Lettuce tu me tienes que contestar mi duda-. Lettuce trago en seco pero despues asintio- Esta bien-. -¿Por que cada vez que Pai te habla o se te acerca te pones toda rara, acaso lo amas?-. La sonrisa malvada de Ichigo cada vez crecia más, ella ya sabia la respuesta pero queria escucharlo de la boca de su amiga. -E-etto...yo...pues, la verdad nose si lo quiero o como sea eso pero desde nuestra ultima batalla no dejaba de pensar en el, hasta ya no veia a Shirogane-san igual, y cuando él volvio, me senti tan feliz, cada vez que me habla siento como algo fluye en mi interior, es una sensacion muy hermosa, por eso cada vez que me habla o se me acerca me pongo muy nerviosa -. Lettuce hablo tan rapido que Ichigo tuvo que parpadear varias veces para seguirle l paso a su amiga,una vez que escucho todo el confesionario de su amiga sonrio dulcemente -Lettuce yo se lo que tienes-. -¿Si, que es?-. -Te enamoraste encerio de Pai-. Dijo Ichigo como si fuera la cosa más normal para Lettuce, lastima que ella no se lo tomo asi E-encerio, esque, yo, pai, trabgo, sonrojo, hermoso, ojos, pero, yo...¿Que te dije?-. -Eso mismo pregunto yo-. Dijo ichigo divertida por las locuras que decia su amiga. Lettuce solo suspiro y se quedo a ver el techo, deseguro pensando en lo que Ichigo le acaba de confirmar. Asi se quedaron platicando por horas y luego vieron la tele hasta la madrugada, sin saber que alguien sin queres escucho todo y ahora tenia evidencia. Continuara... Gracias por leer y perdon por la tardanza esque la secu me esta matando... Kisshu: Más bien la flojera y las pocas neuronas que tienes... L.C.D.K.Y.P: Callate que soy la escritora y puedo hacer que Aoyama regrese Kisshu:¡NO! Esta bien me callo, soy niño bueno-. Autora: Bien, entonces vamonos al cuarto rojo ( Las que leyeron 50 sombras de grey me entenderan) Kisshu: Que? No! Porfavor el cuarto rojo no! Autora: Oh si querido, ah y a ustedes lectoras hasta la proxima! *se va con Kisshu al cuarto rojo 


End file.
